The present disclosure is related to making and using fibrillar human serum albumin. (HSA) Fibrillar HSA was shown to cause apoptosis of many types of cancer cells by modulating the Akt signaling pathway, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,800, which is incorporated by reference.